Make Me Wanna Die
by HilaryShadow112
Summary: Hilary had to admit, her life didn't turn out the way she thought it would. After a series of unfortunate events, however, she was left no choice. What will happen when the boy who broke her heart walks into the club where she works as a stripper? KaiXHil
1. Somebody I Used to Know

Somebody I Used to Know

"But Kaaaaai!" Tala whined loudly.

"No Tala," Kai said simply.

"But Bryan and I broke up. I need something to take my mind off it!"

"You two will be back together in a week," He predicted boredly as he tried to ignore his friend and focus on filling out his paperwork for his new job at the BBA. After almost twenty years in his position, Mr. Dickenson had decided it was time for him to retire. Everyone knew the job was either Tyson's or Kai's and for a while, their old rivalry kicked in as they vied for the position. But Tyson's heart was in teaching now. He knew he wouldn't get to spend as much time with the kids as president of a huge, multimillion dollar franchise, and graciously declined after months of tough competition. That left Kai.

Mr. D was set to officially step down next month which left Kai with a mountain of paperwork and files.

Tala huffed and fell onto the leather couch in Kai's office. "…Well, what about you?" Tala questioned.

"What about me?"

"You, my friend, need to get laid." Kai sighed.

"Shut it, Tal."

"I'm serious. People are starting to ask questions Kai."

"Questions? What kind of questions?"

"Well, no one's ever seen you with a chick. They're starting to think I'm influencing you." Tala smirked and stretched provocatively. "That's not the case is it?" He purred.

"People think I'm gay?" Kai snorted. What a joke. Tala pouted.

"FYI, I'm bi. And come on Kai. One night out. That's it. It will show people you're not just some driven, workaholic robot."

"I don't give a damn what people think, Tal. You know that."

"Is that the kind of attitude you should be having going into such a coveted and high-ranking position?" For the first time in the conversation, Kai's hand stopped scribbling as he pondered his friend's words. "I mean, you're going to be the president of the BBA, a teen-directed market. You don't teach like Tyson, you don't assemble like Kenny, you're a blader-which is great, but the board makes the final decision on whether or not you're approved for the position. I'd think they'd like someone who knows how to have a little fun."

"I don't think they want someone with a party-boy rep either, Tala."

"You won't get a rep from one night, Kai. You'll get just enough press to let the world know you actually have a soul." Kai sighed. He couldn't believe he was being talked into this…

"Fine. One night. One club." Tala grinned.

"You won't regret it." Kai sighed. What was he getting himself into?

XXX

"You're going to wear _that_ to a club?" Tala questioned. Kai looked down at himself.

"What would you suggest? Pleather and a feather boa?" He snapped.

"Where's the old Kai who wore face paint and baggy pants?"

"I haven't been that person for a long time, Tala." It was true. The minute Kai turned 19, he traded in his blade for a suit and went into business. At 22, he was too old for games.

"You don't have any of your old clothes left, do you?" Tala questioned.

"What's wrong with this?"

"You look like you're going to a dinner party! This is a club, Kai." Kai sighed. Tala was right. He turned and headed back to his room and dug into his closet.

When he returned to the foyer where his friend waited, Tala was typing away furiously on his phone.

"This better be okay because I'm not changing again." Tala looked up. Kai had traded in his dress pants for an old, baggy pair. In place of his Dockers were sneakers and a tight, muscle shirt hugged his chest. Tala nodded.

"Much better. Let's get going." Kai followed Tala out of his apartment, down the elevator and to the parking garage. "You can drive," Tala said to him with a smirk. "I plan on getting shit-faced." Kai shook his head and got into his Silver Porsche. Tala slid into the passenger side.

"So where exactly are we headed?" Kai questioned.

"V.I.P."

"Is that a club?"

"Yeah, Spencer told me about it. Supposedly the hottest chicks go there. Just head to the downtown strip."

"…Does Spencer go clubbing?"

"You'd be surprised how often."

XXX

Fifteen minutes later and Kai and Tala were standing before the club. Kai was ready to strangle his friend. Above them, a neon sign read, "V.I.P. Gentleman's club."

"Tala, you did not tell me this was a strip club."

"If I had, would you have come?" Kai didn't answer. "Come on Kai. At least come in and have a drink. You might even have fun."

"My idea of fun is not watching some trashy girls take their clothes off for money."

"Wow…you sure you're not gay?" Tala questioned before strutting into the club. Kai sighed and followed after him. The inside of the club was dark with lush, comfortable furniture and black lights. In the center of the club was a stage with 3 poles protruding from it. It was currently empty. Private booths lined the walls. Most of the curtains were open, but some were closed. Kai didn't need to guess what was going on behind them.

"What do you think?"

"It could be worse," Kai responded, thinking of men in baseball caps with beers yelling and grabbing at women.

"Spencer said this club has really elite clientele." Kai noticed the fact the few seats directly around the stage weren't seated, but almost all of the dark booths were filled.

"I bet," He responded.

"Let's grab a booth," Tala said before making his way to the nearest unoccupied one.

"…So if this is a club, where are the girls?" Kai asked. So far the only people he had seen were the shadows in the booths and the heavily muscled men at the doors and standing around the club.

"The show starts at midnight." Kai checked his watch. Any minute now. Tala waved down the bartender and handed him a twenty, ordering two whiskeys for the table. By the time the drinks arrived, the lights had dimmed and the black lights that lined the stage flicked on. A slow, rhythmic song began to play on the stereo and from behind the black curtain behind the stage, figures began to emerge.

The first thing Kai noticed was that they were all dressed in white. Well…dressed wasn't really an appropriate word. They were all scantily clad in shorts or skirts, in shirts that dipped low and revealed a lot of cleavage. They came out in twos on either side of the stage slowly dancing and gyrating to the music. It was still too dark to see much of anything besides what was outlined by the black light.

"What kind of strip club is this?" Kai questioned.

"Be patient." Suddenly, a woman emerged from the center of the curtain, unlike the others. From what Kai could see, she was busty, with long hair. She was dressed in spandex shorts that clung to her body and a tight white shirt that was unbuttoned and tied so her navel was showing. It even revealed her white bra. She had on a white baseball cap. She took the center stage. Suddenly, there was a change in lighting. Black lights above the stage lit up and engulfed the dancers in light. It was dark and the lights cast a purple hue on the girls, creating a sexy, relaxed effect. The men could now see the women's faces. Kai refocused on the woman in the center. He now noticed her long hair was dark brown, she had long, smooth legs…a nice ass. His eyes continued to travel up her body, drinking in her sight. He could see why she was the star of the show with her accentuated and overly sexual assets. She had a beautiful body. As the music slowed, the women on stage froze.

The woman on center stage's face was cast in a shadow, covered by her hair and the hat she wore. Kai watched and waited. A faster song with a catchy beat began playing and the women began to dance again. The brunette flipped her hair back over her shoulder, revealing a face that matched the body. Kai studied the girl's face for a moment. There was something familiar about her. It wasn't until she turned her face towards the table that he recognized her.

Hilary Tachibana.

Kai knocked his drink to the floor in surprise. Tala glanced back at him.

"Kai?"

But Kai's mouth had gone dry. In front of him, center-stage, was the girl who had disappeared from his life three years ago. The girl he had dated when the team was together. The girl he had loved.

"Kai? What's wrong?"

"Tala, it's Hilary," Kai finally managed.

"Hilary? What are you…?" The name finally clicked in Tala's head

"Your old manager? What about her?" Kai's eyes were glued to the stage, where the girls were already beginning to remove articles of clothing. He watched as Hilary slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Tala followed Kai's eyes to the stage. He focused on the girl in the middle and studied her, before he realized what his captain meant.

"Oh."

"What the FUCK is she doing?"

"...Is she the one who disappeared when you guys went on tour?" Kai nodded briskly. He was part-elated, angry, and horny as fuck. Not a good combination. Hilary finished unbuttoning her shirt and tossed it away. She was left in her white baseball cap, bra, shorts, and boots. Taking the hat in her hands, she threw it off stage before taking the center pole.

"I'm sure she just needs the money," Tala said, sensing the tension coming from his friend.

"If she needed money, why didn't she come to me?" Even when they were dating, Kai had serious cash. On top of being a famous beyblader, he inherited a fortune from his grandfather.

"Pride?" Tala guessed.

"If she has so much pride, why is she taking her clothes off for a few bucks?" Kai snapped.

"Don't get mad at me because your ex turned into a stripper." Kai glared daggers at Tala. He sighed. "There's nothing you can do about it, Kai. This is the path she chose."

Kai turned to the stage and watched as she continued to disrobe. He'd be damned if this was going to be her path.

**So, that's the first chapter. What did you guys think? The rating to this story will most likely go up in the later chapters. The title may also change. If you guys have any ideas for what I should change it to, please post them in a review.**


	2. Wild Thing

Wild Thing

After the show, Hilary headed backstage. She maneuvered through the girls who were all chatting and laughing loudly, still in a high from the show. She strode to her vanity and picked up her bag, before chancing a glance in the mirror. Her hair surrounded her head in uncontrollable curls, her eyes were smoky, her lips red and plump. She looked wild. She was wild.

Looking away, she began peeling off what was left after her performance. She never took everything off, unlike some of the other girls. Her manager didn't complain, saying it added to her mystery. She laughed to herself at the thought.

No one, not even her boss knew that she was _that _Hilary. The one who used to follow the Bladebreakers around. The one who dated Kai Hiwatari. She had an alias. No one called her by her real name anymore. No one she still associated with anyway.

"Hiromi," One of her fellow dancers, Yuka, called to her. Hilary looked up after pulling up her skinny jeans.

"Yeah?"

"What was that thing you did at the end? That upside-down spin on the pole? We didn't rehearse it, but the crowd went nuts." Hilary smiled.

"I taught it to myself. I can teach you, too, if you want." Yuka grinned.

"Thanks. I could use all the help I can get." Hilary pulled on her leather jacket over her tank top, then sat to pull on her boots.

"You're not performing in the encore?" Yuka questioned as she eyed her friend.

"She's been skipping the Saturday night encore since she started screwing Takashi."

"Bite me, Akane," Hilary snapped.

"You and Takashi are dating?" Yuka questioned, her eyes wide. Hilary glared at Akane.

"No. We're not."'

"Sure they are. She's the only dancer who has a key to the club, isn't she?"

"You're just a jealous bitch," Hilary sniped back.

"Yeah, I'm real jealous of my manager and his junkie whore." Hilary whipped her head around.

"You're one to talk." Hilary turned to Yuka. "She hates me because she was lead dancer until I showed up."

"And started fucking my boyfriend!"

"Is that what you thought he was? He seemed to think otherwise." Hilary left Akane gaping after her and stalked out the side door that led to the alley that lined the club. She sighed once she got out there, trying to regulate her breathing. If she got too worked up, she might pass out again, and she had an important appointment. She was only waiting for a few minutes when she heard approaching footsteps. She looked up to see a silhouette walking toward her. Straightening herself, she casually leaned against the wall.

"…Hello Hilary," The man said to her, catching her off guard. Hilary's eyes widened. The man stepped into the light of the streetlamp. Hilary immediately felt something inside her clench as she stared into the face of her ex-boyfriend. It was none other than Kai Hiwatari. Remembering she was gaping at him, she pulled back her emotions.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered as she resumed her position leaning against the wall.

"I could ask the same thing of you." Hilary went pale. Had he been in the audience? No. The Kai she knew would never lower himself to go to a strip club.

"I happen to be waiting for a friend," She responded. "And he doesn't like strangers."

"Cut the crap, Hil. You know what I meant. So this is who you are now? A stripper?" Hilary bit her lip. So he had seen.

"What's it to you?" She cut back. For the first time, Kai seemed caught off guard. He approached her, before reaching a hand out to tenderly caress her cheek. She flinched.

"Hilary…You went missing. None of us knew where you were. Do you know how hard that was for the team? For me?" Hilary stepped away from his hand.

"How'd you even know I was gone? You didn't come back to Japan after the tour like the rest of the boys."

"They told me when I came back for you." Hilary felt something in her stomach she hadn't felt in a long time. Butterflies? He had come back for her?

_No._ She argued with herself. _That doesn't excuse what he did._

"I looked everywhere," Kai continued. "Your old house was empty. There was no record of a Hilary Tachibana anywhere in Tokyo…I didn't know what happened to you."

"I stopped being a concern of yours when you broke up with me, Kai." Hilary said fiercely. Kai looked away briefly. When his gaze met hers again, his eyes were burning.

"Hil…"

"Don't call me that," She snapped, turning away. "It's Hiromi." For a minute, the pair stood in silence. "…How did you even find me?" She questioned finally.

"One of the girls, Yuka, told me you would be back here." Hilary sighed. Sometimes that girl was too nice for her own good. "Hil, I want to make amends. Make things right." Hilary burst out into laughter she didn't mean.

"You think after three years we can just pretend it didn't happen? That you didn't break my heart when you went on tour with the boys? I waited for you Kai. I waited months for you and all I got was a fucking letter?" Hilary felt tears begin to make their way down her face. Kai's face and the outline of the dumpster behind him began to go out of focus. Hilary shook her head, fighting it. Not now. She needed to face him.

"Hil…" He said, coming closer and reaching out a hand to put on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, slapping his hand away.

"Hilary, please let me explain."

"Stop calling me that! It's…" Hilary felt the world begin to spin around her. She reached out for something to grab onto, but her hand merely grasped at air. She collapsed into Kai's arms.

XXX

"Shit…" Kai muttered as he cradled a passed out Hilary in his arms. "Hil?" He asked again, gently shaking her. When he was met with no response, he sighed and lifted the tiny brunette into his arms, cursing when he felt how light she was. He carried her out of the alley to the street where Tala was waiting with the car.

"Damn, what'd you do to her?" He questioned when he saw the girl was passed out in his arms.

"Just shut up and open the door," Kai snapped. Tala did as told, pushing forward the passenger seat so Kai could place her into the back. He then strode over to the driver's side before getting in. Tala sat beside him, watching his best friend tentatively. Kai peeled out of the parking space with a screech before making a U-turn and heading down the strip.

"Did you find out why she disappeared?"

"We didn't get that far, but I have a pretty good idea," Kai answered through gritted teeth.

"Kai…" Tala started, knowing his best friend too well. "You can't think she did this because of you."

"Why not? I left her after she promised to wait for me and then I didn't even have the balls to come back and break up with her to her face?"

"You had-"

"This is my fault Tala. I'm going to fix this."


	3. Love Game

Love Game

Hilary rolled over, nuzzling her head into the pillow, wrapped tightly in a warm comforter. She sighed in contentment.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up suddenly. She looked around to see herself in a room she did not recognize, in a bed that was not hers. The room was done in different shades of gray, and was home to an array of lavish furniture. This was definitely not her tiny, rundown apartment. Hilary put her hand to her forehead as the events of the night came rushing back to her.

_Kai. _She thought to herself. She must be at his place. Sliding out of bed, Hilary noticed her shoes and coat were both missing. She walked to the nearest window, and to her surprise, the entire city of Tokyo was spread out below. The lights twinkled brightly. Hilary held back a gasp. The view was breathtaking. Tearing herself away, Hilary turned to the door. She slid into the hallway. Quietly, she made her way down the corridor. A light at the end of the hall caught her eye and she peered inside the doorway to see Kai, wearing a set of glasses, bent over some paperwork at an oak desk.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," She said as she stepped into the office. Kai looked up at her before removing them.

"No one does," He answered. "How do you feel?"

"Better. Where are my shoes?" She asked. Kai sighed.

"Hil, why don't you sit down? We can talk."

"I don't want to talk, Kai. I just want to go home." She said softly. Maybe playing nice would get him off her back.

"Hilary, you passed out. You're in no fit state to go anywhere," He said as he stood.

"You can't keep me here if I don't want to stay." She watched him warily as he came around the desk to sit on its edge.

"Do you even have somewhere to go to?" He asked. Hilary crossed her arms.

"For your information, I do," She snapped. Kai chuckled, catching her off guard. "What?"

"You just reminded me so much of when you first joined the team," He answered. Hilary felt a smile tugging at her lips, but resisted. "Why don't you spend the night?" He asked.

"As much fun as this reunion has been, I really need to be getting home."

"Hil."

"Kai." He sighed in frustration.

"Hilary," He said sternly. "This isn't a game."

"Isn't it?" She questioned sardonically. Kai watched as the girl before him shifted. A sly smile grew on her face. She began to slowly walk towards him, still wearing that Cheshire cat smile. When she was less than a foot away, she stopped, placing a hand on his chest. Kai felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. She batted her eyelashes before lifting up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "What's it gonna take for you to let me out of here Kai?" She purred. Her hands trailed down his chest to his abs. She made a noise of appreciation. "I see you kept in shape."

Kai took her wrists in his hands and ripped her away. He took a good long look at her.

"…Who are you?" He questioned. Hilary grimaced, before tearing herself away. She walked over to the window, and looked down at the city.

"You have no right to ask me that. I'm not that same little girl who used to follow you and the boys around."

"That's clear." She whipped around, her hair flying around her head like a fan.

"You think you're so much better than me, Kai? Take a look in the fucking mirror. You're nothing more than a boy hiding behind those glasses."

"You think you know me?" He snapped. Hilary smiled serenely.

"Kai, I do know you." She strode over so suddenly, Kai resisted the urge to back up. He stood his ground, staring down at the petite girl. "Tell me you're not turned on," She whispered. Kai gritted his teeth. It was true. Hilary had changed over the years, in more ways than one. Her breasts had grown substantially and her hips filled out. Her legs were long and shapely. She was always beautiful, but now she was fucking hot. And apparently knew how to use her body to her advantage. She shook her head at him. "You're just like the rest of them. You want to pretend that you're gonna fix me and that'll be your good deed for the year, but you're just an arrogant pig who wants to get laid." Kai reacted so quickly, he didn't fully comprehend what happened.

Before he knew what he was doing he had Hilary pressed up against the glass with his body, her wrists pinned by his hands. Once she recovered, she licked her lips before saying in a husky voice, "Still have that temper. I guess some things will never change." Kai glared down at Hilary, a fire pumping through his veins he hadn't felt in a long time. Hilary calmly returned his passion in her glance.

Getting a hold of himself, Kai slowly retracted his emotions. He shook his head before releasing Hilary. She rubbed her wrists when he looked away.

"You'll stay here tonight."

"Damnit Kai! I-"

"This isn't up for discussion!" He snarled, whipping around. Hilary stared at Kai, shocked. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked out the door, slamming it. Hilary rushed to it, shaking the handle. She couldn't believe it. He had locked her in. She was officially his hostage.

"You can't do this!" She screamed, banging her fists on the door. "Kai! Answer me!" He didn't respond, instead choosing to stand outside the door silently. He ran his hand through his hair.

"What the hell are you doing Kai?" He whispered to himself.

**Hey you guys, I know this was a short chapter but I really wanted to update. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. It's already written, I just have a few edits to make. What do you think? I'm open for constructive criticism so let me know **


	4. When I Grow Up

When I Grow Up

The next morning, Kai slowly approached the door to his office, where he had locked Hilary in the night before. To his dismay, the door was askew, a bobby pin protruding from the lock. He leaned against the doorframe.

"Fuck," He whispered.

XXX

Hilary stalked home, still fuming. _How dare he!_ She thought angrily as she rubbed her arms. Unable to find her favorite jacket in the limited time she allotted herself to wander the apartment after she jimmied the door, she had grabbed Kai's dress jacket off the back of his chair. The label inside marked it as Hugo Boss. It even smelled expensive. Hilary shook her head. Kai always had good taste.

She decided to duck inside a café and take a break. It was a long hike from his side of town to her shitty apartment on the strip. She had the money for a cab, but had other plans for it. The people in the café narrowed their eyes at her as she walked inside. She ignored them and walked up to the counter, ordering a coffee to warm her up. She then snagged a small table in the corner.

Sipping on the bitter coffee made her feel better. She closed her eyes as the events from last night rushed back to her.

Kai Hiwatari. She had spent almost a year getting over him and the next two trying to forget he ever existed. She changed her name, went off the grid, and basically dropped off the face of the planet and he had still found her.

She shook her head as the lightheadedness returned. She sipped her coffee. _Last night was the last time. I will never see Kai Hiwatari again._

XXX

"You want to go back tonight?!" Tala exclaimed. "What for?"

"How can I not go, Tal? I have no idea where the hell she lives. I even ran her new alias. Nothing."

"Why are you so obsessed with this, Kai? You haven't seen this girl in over three years."

"Yeah. And look what happened."

"Are you really still blaming yourself for this? Kai, this isn't your fault." Kai ignored his best friend and continued to rifle through his closet. Tala shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"Are you coming or not?"

A half hour later Kai pulled into the same spot from last night. Tala ran to catch up with him after he hopped out of the car and strode into the club. The stage lights were just dimming and Kai recognized the girl who had told him where Hilary was last night walking off the stage.

Almost as soon as she was gone, the lights brightened again and a too loud song began playing over the stereo. Then Hilary revealed herself from behind the curtain. Kai felt his stomach fly up into his throat.

Hilary stood on stage in front of the entire club clad in merely knee high cowboy boots with a hat to match, a tiny pair of jean shorts that were unzipped, revealing her bright red thong, a red ascot around her neck, and a suede open vest complete with a sheriff badge under which she appeared to be wearing nothing.

"Damn, she's hot," A familiar voice said somewhere near Kai. He and Tala looked up to see Spencer and Bryan slide into the booth they were occupying. "Hiromi's my favorite."

"Do you _know _who that is?" Tala questioned him. Kai kicked him under the table. Tala swallowed. "Uhh…What're you guys doing here?"

"Spencer said this place had hot chicks," Bryan answered boredly before taking a sip of his drink. "Surprised to see you here, Kai." Kai merely grunted, his eyes glued to the stage. "This your first time?"

"Not exactly," Tala answered. Kai's response was another swift kick to his shin. "Fuck," Tala whispered in pain. Bryan followed Kai's line of sight to the stage. Kai watched as Hilary threw her ascot into what appeared to be a group of drunk frat boys that surrounded the stage.

"I thought this place had elite clientele," He managed between gritted teeth as one of the boys dangled it in front of him before draping it across his neck. He watched as Hilary crawled seductively across stage to him before throwing her hair over her shoulder. She looked directly at Kai and smirked before using her lips to retrieve the bandana. The boy slipped a one dollar bill up her thigh and under the strap of her thong. He slammed his drink too loudly down on the table. She was teasing him…Bryan and Spencer looked at him.

"You okay Kai?" He watched, entranced and repulsed as she shimmied out of her shorts and another kid slid a bill up her stomach, beneath her vest…If not for the retraining hand Tala had placed on his shoulder, Kai would have lunged by now.

"Have another drink!" Tala said too loudly as he pushed his drink in front of Kai.

XXX

Hilary reemerged backstage, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she went. She felt high, like she was on a cloud. Dancing always gave her a rush. As she walked to her vanity she retrieved the bills that clung to her sweaty frame and protruded from her underwear. She sighed as she sat in front of her vanity and looked in the mirror. Soon the high from the show would fade and she would have to find her rush elsewhere. She looked away from her reflection and began to change. 

"How do you know Kai Hiwatari?" Yuka questioned as she sat down at her vanity next to Hilary's.

"What?" Hilary questioned.

"He was looking for you last night. That was Kai Hiwatari, wasn't it? From the Bladebreakers? I was always more of a Max fan myself, but I still recognized him of course."

"Yeah…That was him," Hilary responded weakly. Yuka squealed loudly. Hilary shushed her.

"No one can know I know him, Yuka. You can't tell ANYONE." Yuka gave her a confused glance, but nodded.

"Well, you should know he's here again tonight," Akane responded as she sat on the other side of her. Hilary internally groaned. Just what she needed. For Akane to know. Yuka skittered to the side of the curtain and peeked out.

"She's right!" She exclaimed.

"I know…" Hilary responded…And the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys. She didn't think they recognized her though.

"Are you guys dating?" Yuka questioned. Hilary let out a false laugh.

"Um…no."

"She wishes."

"Screw you Akane." If only she knew her and Kai's history…Akane smirked before standing and walking away.

"I used to love beyblading. The Bladebreakers were my favorite, of course. There was Tyson, and Kai, and Rei, and Max and the little nerdy one Kenny and…" Yuka trailed off. Hilary could practically hear Yuka's mind working at one hundred miles an hour. She watched the dark-haired girl's eyes widen as she turned to face her. "YOU'RE-" Hilary covered Yuka's mouth with her hands.

"Shh!" She waited until the girl had calmed before removing her hands.

"Oh my god. You're Hilary Tachibana?" Yuka whispered. Hilary nodded. "Your name's not Hiromi?" Hilary shook her head. Yuka's jaw dropped. "I knew you looked familiar!"

"Yuka, you cannot tell anyone. Please."

"Of course," She whispered. "Oh my gosh…So that's how you know him. You guys used to date right?" Hilary sighed.

"Yes. A long time ago."

"But you guys were together for like…ever. I remember. What ever happened?" Hilary didn't want to tell Yuka, but did she really have a choice? She knew her secret. Hilary sat down heavily before her vanity. She took a good long look in the mirror.

"Three years ago, the boys went on tour for six months. Before they left Kai asked me to wait for him. He said he would be back soon and we could pick up where we left off. So I waited. Months passed…and nothing. I never heard from him. Four months in I got a letter. He said he wasn't coming back to Japan after the tour. And that he thought it best if I moved on…I never saw him again."

"Until last night?" Hilary nodded. "Does he want you back?"

"Hardly, Yuka. He just feels guilty that this happened. He thinks it's his fault I'm the way I am."

"He told you this?"

"He didn't have to. I could see it on his face."

Fifteen minutes later Hilary strode out the side door of the club. She made her way quickly down the alley. She was late and he wasn't going to be happy. Hilary made her way out of the alley and towards the bus stop.

"Hey!" Hilary nearly jumped out of her skin.

She turned quickly, drawing pepper spray from her purse. Before her stood Kai. She let out a shaky breath. "Damnit Kai."

"I didn't mean to scare you." Hilary returned the spray to her bag with a shaky hand and she tried to slowly her breathing.

"What do you want?" She asked shakily.

"Are you okay…?" He asked as he reached out a hand to touch her.

"I'm fine," She snapped as she stepped back. "I don't really have time to talk." She turned to walked away. Kai reached out to grab her arm. Hilary gasped in pain. Kai recoiled and stared at her for a moment.

"Who hurt you?" He questioned through his teeth.

"No one."

"Hilary-"

"No one hurts me anymore, Kai." Hilary said as she held her injured arm against her chest. Kai merely looked at her before taking her arm, more gently this time, and pulling the sleeve up.

"God Hil," He whispered. Hilary wasn't sure why, but she wanted to cry. She took her arm back and turned away. "So not only do you take your clothes off for money, you're into drugs too?"

"You can stop sounding so fucking judgmental at any time," She snapped, her back still turned as she wiped away tears.

"…What do you mean no one hurts you anymore?" Kai questioned. Hilary grimaced. She had said too much.

"Nothing. I have to go." She started walking.

"Hil," He said sternly. She stopped.

"I don't want to talk about this, Kai." She said softly. She heard footsteps behind her and then Kai had his hand on her wrist. He gently turned her around. His palm came to her cheek and lifted her face so she was looking him in the eye. Hilary didn't know why, but it was a comfort. She sighed.

"After you guys left…my mom was killed in a car accident."

"…I'm so sorry, Hilary."

"I was in the car with her, but for some reason, I escaped with only this scar." She pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal her collarbone. Running from the bottom of the right side of her neck across to her shoulder was a long pink scar. Kai hadn't noticed it in the dim lighting of the club.

"My dad didn't take it very well. He started drinking…a lot. One day we got into an argument over his drinking and he hit me. Right after it happened he apologized and said it would never happen again, but of course that wasn't the case. I had to leave. I couldn't take it anymore." Kai was silent for a moment.

"Why didn't you call me, Hilary?" Hilary looked up at him angrily through her tears.

"Because you didn't want me anymore and I didn't want to be your charity case."

"How could you think that? I loved you."

"Oh, did you? Is that why you ignored my messages for months and didn't even have the guts to break up with me face to face?"

"Hilary, it's not that simple."

"It is, Kai."

"I was going through some stuff…And I needed to deal with it before I could be with you."

"I don't believe you," She said coldly. A cold gust of air blew around the pair. Hilary shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Let me take you home Hilary," Kai said. Hilary hesitated.

"No. I can't."

"Please, Hil. Let's talk. You can sleep somewhere warm."

"Kai…"

"Please Hilary." She looked at his face and sighed.

"Fine." She conceded reluctantly. She followed him to his sports car.

"Where's Tala?" She questioned as she crawled inside.

"He went home with Spencer and Bryan."

"Oh…Did they…" Kai glanced at her before starting his car.

"Recognize you? No." Hilary let out a sigh of relief she didn't realize she was holding. Kai finding out was humiliating enough. He peeled out of the parking space and started to head down the strip.


	5. Fire

Fire

Kai uncorked the bottle of wine before letting it pour into two glasses. He then grabbed them and walked to the living room where Hilary was sitting on a footrest by the fireplace, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Thanks," She said when he handed her the glass before taking a small sip. She made a noise of appreciation. "Wow, this is delicious."

"Thank you." Kai took a seat on the couch. He watched as she downed the glass with ease. He cleared his throat. "I've arranged to have your things moved here." Hilary choked on her wine.

"Excuse me?"

"I finally found where you live." Hilary bit her lip. "The slums over by the old mill? Did you really think I would let you keep staying there?" His voice has a sense of authority to it, but he wasn't the boss of her. Not anymore. She stood.

"You had absolutely no right, Kai."

"I know what I did to you three years ago wasn't fair, Hil. So I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to get you clean and get you out." Hilary scoffed.

"How dare you, Kai Hiwatari. Just so you know, I like my life. And I don't need anyone, you especially, making me your charity case." Hilary made for the door but Kai was too fast and blocked her exit.

"This isn't charity Hilary. This is one old friend helping out another. I saw you on the way over here. You couldn't stop itching in the car." Hilary turned away. "How long has it been since your last fix?"

She turned suddenly. "I don't need your help." She shoved him hard, but Kai didn't even flinch. She shoved him again to no avail. Seeing she was getting nowhere she returned to the middle of the living room. Her fingers made their way into her hair and she pulled on her roots. "I need to get out of here. Let me out!" Kai said nothing, watching the girl before him. Hilary's breathing became labored. "I need to get out of here." Kai left his spot by the door. She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to regain her breath.

"Hilary…" She couldn't breathe. She needed out and now. But she couldn't move. She was rooted to the floor. Tears filled her eyes. Kai didn't know what to do. She was clearly having a panic attack combined from withdrawing from whatever drug she was using. She squatted on the floor and hugged herself, trying to regulate her breathing. Kai knelt next to her and did the only thing he could think of to help. He wrapped his arms around her. The petite girl stiffened initially, but then to his surprise relaxed against his chest. Kai did so as well, resting his face against her hair, inhaling deeply. It smelled of strawberries, just like 3 years ago. He hugged her a bit tighter, pretty sure this was the first time he had touched her without her fighting him since they saw each other all those years ago.

Hilary lay with her head on Kai's chest for a long time. She was tired. Tired of fighting him. If this was what needed to happen to get him off her back, then fine.

"Okay," She whispered. Kai lifted his head and looked down at her. She looked up at his face. "I'll come live here." She swore she almost saw something similar to a smile on his face. "But I'm not quitting the club." And the pained expression was back. "I need a means of supporting myself."

"You don't."

"I'm not going to live here rent free Kai."

"You can help out another way."

"No," She said firmly.

"Hilary," He growled.

"Kai," She said simply. He sighed in frustration.

"Fine." He scowled at her. "You're so damn stubborn." She snickered.

"Says you."

"No more drugs." Hilary sighed.

"Fine." She knew he wouldn't budge on this. She let her head rest on his chest for a few more moments before shifting. Kai 'ahem'ed and stood.

"I'll show you to your room." Hilary shakily got to her feet and followed Kai down the hallway. Across the hall from his own room was a slightly smaller one, this one done in different shades of burgundy. The color looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't recall where she knew it from. It also had a hearth, which to her surprise had a fire glowing from within it and to the left was a wall of windows overlooking the view of the Tokyo skyline she loved so much.

"Was this room like this yesterday?" She questioned. He ignored her.

"I had my personal shopper pick up a few things for you. They're in the closet. The rest of your things should arrive by tomorrow." Hilary bit her lip.

"I have to go back there, Kai." He looked up at her.

"If you're worried about your outstanding debt with the landlord, I took care of it." Of course he did.

"I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it."

"That's not how this works, remember? I'm going to contribute, too." Kai groaned.

"You are the most frustrating woman on the planet." Hilary ignored him and took a seat on her bed.

"So we're roomies now, huh? It's like being in college," She teased. She, of course, never got the chance to go. Always wanted to but after her mom died… "Did you go to college?" She questioned, not wanting to think about that anymore.

"No…" He walked in and took a seat in a cushioned chair by the fire. "After my grandfather died, I took his place at the head of his company."

"Voltaire passed away?"

"Three years ago." Hilary's mouth went dry. Three years…Her eyes met Kai's. She looked away.

"…When did you get back to Japan?"

"A few months after the tournament ended. I moved the headquarters here. It made sense since Japan's economy is doing so well." Hilary nodded. So he had moved back a few months after the breakup. Did he do it for her? Did he come back for her like he said? She pushed that thought away. He had been living in the same city for three years and she never knew.

XXX

Kai P.O.V

"Do you ever see the boys?" He groaned.

"Sometimes," He said grudgingly. "Tyson teaches at the BBA building and Kenny works there in assembly. Max and Rei show up sometimes, too, just to practice."

"You still go to the BBA building?" Hilary questioned. "I thought you quit blading." It suddenly occurred to Kai that Hilary wouldn't know he was up for Mr. Dickinson's position.

"I'm supposed to take over as CEO in a month." Hilary's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" He nodded. "That's incredible…What about your grandfather's company?"

"I'm handing it over to the board. Those bastards hate me anyway. They didn't think I would want the position my grandfather left to me." He glanced at Hilary. Dark, heavy circles were under her eyes. Somehow, she still looked incredible.

"I should let you get to bed." He made to stand.

"It's not like I'll sleep anyway," She commented offhandedly. He raised a brow and watched as she rubbed her arms. Of course. One of the side effects of dope withdrawal was insomnia. He wondered how many times she had tried to quit since she started using. When did she start? He settled back down into his chair. "You don't have to babysit me, Kai. I'm not going to break out again." He smirked.

"Picking locks…Any other hidden talents I should know about?" Hilary smirked back.

"More than you know, but I'm not telling." There was a slyness in her voice. Kai felt his pants tighten. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that meant. He stood and stretched.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" She questioned him. He looked at her. She was staring up at him from the bed with her ruby eyes, looking unbelievably stunning for someone who had been basically living on the street only a few hours earlier. The fire cast her in a soft orange glow that accentuated her eyes and brought out the slight red hue in her hair. He swallowed as the fire in his loins grew. How did she still have this effect on him? He wasn't a kid anymore.

"No," He lied.

"So you can stay up and keep me company then?" Given his state, Kai should've said no. Instead he took a seat at the edge of her bed. She smiled.

**Can you guys guess why Hilary's room is done in shades of red? Post your theories in a review and maybe next chapter I'll reveal why.;)**


End file.
